Kepulangan
by SheravinaRose
Summary: 2 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Kaito Kuroba. Shinichi masih menunggu kepulangannya, sampai Kaito muncul di depan rumahnya. Kaishin (KaitoxShinichi)


Sore hari di taman, Shinichi Kudo, detektif dengan otak jeniusnya hanya duduk termenung. Selepas sekolah, ia terus berdiam di taman itu. Kebetulan sekali hari itu tidak ada panggilan tugas sebagai detektif tersohor dari Timur. Entah itu adalah suatu keberuntungan atau justru kesialan.

'_12 Sepetember_,' pikir Shinichi mengingat tanggal hari itu, '_sudah dua tahun sejak kepergian_nya.' Shinichi menghela nafasnya memandangi matahari yang kini mulai memudar cahayanya.

Ya, dua tahun sudah lewat sejak kepergian seorang Kaito Kuroba, sahabatnya. Tidak. Orang yang disukainya. Dulu mereka sering bercanda bersama dan berangkat serta pulang sekolah bersama. Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, namun batas itu menghilang ketika Shinichi merasakan sebuah perasaan tumbuh di hatinya untuk seorang Kaito Kuroba.

Ia mencoba beberapa kali untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun ketika saatnya tiba, Kaito mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke London dengan ibunya. Niat Shinichi untuk jujur pun dipendam oleh pernyataan tersebut.

12 September, Shinichi mengantar kepergian sang pesulap. Shinichi teringat mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelum Kaito naik ke dalam pesawat.

"_Shinichi!" panggil sebuah suara. Shinichi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh."Dengar," lanjut suara itu, "aku hanya pergi untuk sementara. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

'_Khawatir, eh?'_ pikir Shinichi. Shinichi masih percaya kepada kata '_sementara'_ yang pesulap itu pernah katakan. Meskipun, setelah dua tahun menunggu, tidak ada berita atau tanda-tanda kehadiran sang pesulap jenius.

"_Shinichi, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," lanjut Kaito dengan nada serius._

"_Eh?" Shinichi hanya dapat menatap sang pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. "A-" Dia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi bibirnya tertahan dengan bibir Kaito yang kini menempel di bibirnya._

_Shinichi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Kaito menciumnya! Tak berapa lama, Shinichi mulai membalas ciuman Kaito. Namun ciuman hangat itu harus segera dilepaskan karena mereka mulai kehabisan nafas._

_Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya terdiam dengan rona merah di pipi masing-masing. Lalu Kaito mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu Shinichi? Aku sudah menunggu untuk melakukan itu kepadamu sejak lama. Aku men-"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut Shinichi cepat setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat pada Kaito. "Cepat pergi kalau kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat," lanjut Shinichi dengan nada sedikit menasihati._

"_Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," jawab Kaito cepat sebelum berbagai kata-kata ceramah meluncur keluar dari mulut sang detektif. Lalu kaito mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawat. Namun sebelum ia dapat melangkah lebih jauh, Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Aku... akan menunggumu," kata Shinichi dan dapat terdengar ada sebuah kesedihan di dalamnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Shinichi kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu dan membiarkan Kaito untuk benar-benar pergi._

"Haah..." Shinichi menghela nafasnya lagi. '_Well, aku masih menunggumu Kaito,'_ kata Shinichi di dalam hatinya.

Melihat langit sudah gelap, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Lagipula, ia belum makan sejak siang tadi dan kini perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya. 'Satu... Di mana kau Kaito?' Satu langkah lagi, 'Dua... Sedang apa Kau di sana?' Satu lagi, 'Tiga... Apa kau masih ingat denganku?' Begitu seterusnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia sampaikan.

Di ujung jalan, mansion kediaman Kudo mulai kelihatan. Shinichi pun mulai berhenti untuk terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Semakin banyak yang ia tanyakan, semakin pedih luka di hatinya.

Semakin dekat, ia dapat melihat gerbang rumahnya terhalang oleh seseorang. Shinichi segera mendekat untuk mencari tahu. Namun begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di sana, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Tidak mungkin,'_ pikir Shinichi, '_Ia tidak mungkin berada di sini.'_

"Hey!" sahut pemuda itu.

Ya. Pemuda itu adalah sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Pemuda itu adalah Kaito Kuroba.

Tak lama menunggu, Shinichi segera berlari dan memeluk sang pesulap.

"Aku... masih menunggu," katanya pelan.

"Shinichi..." Kaito menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Shinichi. "_I'm here,_" lanjut si pesulap muda itu. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Kaito mencium bibir Shinichi. Lembut. Hangat. Lama.

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi," Kaito mengatakan dengan cepat setelah mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu. Hanya untuk mengetahui apa ka-"

" _I will always love you, BaKaito,_" Shinichi memotong kata-kata Kaito karena sudah mengira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si pesulap tersebut.

" _And now I know that you love me. And so do I,"_ Sahut Kaito berbisik sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Walaupun pemuda itu harus segera pergi, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu selalu memiliki tempat di hatinya. Meskipun ia tidak dapat berbicara langsung dengan si pemuda, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu selalu memikirkan dia. Dan ia tahu, bahwa kini, mereka saling memiliki.


End file.
